bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adora
Adora is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 that was added to the game in update 14.0. She shoots homing sunbeams that can pop up to 7 bloons per shot, including Lead Bloons. She can't detect Camo Bloons without help, and cannot pop Purple Bloons without her first ability. She costs $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium, $1080 on Hard and $1200 on Impoppable. Upgrades Adora will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops, but at a slower rate than some other heroes. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. Adora is unique in that at Level 7, she can sacrifice other towers to gain experience from them depending on their cost. See below for further details. *Level 1 - Divine Bolt seeks out and destroy Bloons. *Level 2 - Increased attack range. *Level 3 - Unlocks The Long Arm of Light ability. *Level 4 - Shoots double Divine Bolts. *Level 5 - Divine Bolts pierce through more Bloons. *Level 6 - Shoots 3 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 7 - Unlocks Blood Sacrifice ability *Level 8 - Shoots 4 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 9 - Increased attack range. *Level 10 - Unlocks Ball of Light ability. *Level 11 - Adora increases attack speed. *Level 12 - Shoots 5 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 13 - Divine Bolts pierce through even more Bloons. *Level 14 - Shoots 6 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 15 - Divine Bolts burn through an extra Bloon layer. *Level 16 - Long Arm of Light becomes even more deadly. *Level 17 - Adora increases attack speed even more. *Level 18 - Shoots 8 Divine Bolts at a time. *Level 19 - Increased attack range. *Level 20 - Ball of Light is greatly improved. Activated Abilities *''The Long Arm of Light'' - While active, Adora's attack range and power are boosted tremendously. This ability also allows her to pop Purple Bloons. This ability becomes even more potent at Level 16. *''Blood Sacrifice'' - Adora can sacrifice another tower on the field to give herself a large XP boost for no cost. The amount varies depending on the cost of the tower and its upgrades, with more expensive towers granting more XP. The amount is 4 times the value of the sacrificed tower; i.e., if she sacrifices a tower worth $6,500, it's as though she applied $26,000 toward XP. *''Ball of Light'' - A ball of light surrounds Adora for a short while, doing massive damage against a single target at (apparently) unlimited range. This attack, while independent, relies on the same targeting priority as Adora herself. This ability becomes more powerful when Adora is fulled leveled up. At level 20, it can remain active more than half the time, allowing her to take down a BAD single-handedly on some maps. True Sun God "Sacrificing" a level 20 Adora to a True Sun God will instead empower her greatly. Quotes When placed: *"It is time." *"Weaken at once!" When selected: *"What next?" *"I await the transformation." *"Alright then." *"Yes?" *"I grow restless." *"This had better be worth it." *"Shall I teach you about... regret?" (when annoyed) *"You will reconsider your actions." (when annoyed further) When upgraded: *"Oh ho ho ho!" *"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" *"Feel the suns power!" *"Embrace the power!" *"Feel the light!" (also used when activating The Long Arm of Light) *"The temple provides!" *"Radiant!" *"Elevate me to the kingdom of the sun!" (Level 20) When MOAB-class Bloon appears: *"Ready yourselves!" (MOAB appeared) *"Be prepared!" (BFB or DDT appeared) *"Ready the force of the sun!" (ZOMG appeared) *"The sun defends us!" (BAD appeared) When MOAB-class Bloon is destroyed: *"Well done!" *"We are favored!" When Bloons escape: *"Halt!" *"Get it together!" When activating ability: *"Let there be light!" (Blood Sacrifice) *"Embrace the sun!" (Ball of Light) Trivia *Adora is the third female hero monkey after Gwendolin and Ezili. **She is also the third tower to have three abilities, and the second hero after Ezili. *The function of the Blood Sacrifice ability is similar to the Soulbind ability which was previously an upgrade for the Wizard Monkey. However, instead of granting extra lives, the sacrificed tower grants extra XP for Adora. **The sacrifice is also immediate, and cannot be activated at will. **The highlight for Blood Sacrifice is the same as the Soulbind ability, but with a different colour. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6